Godzilla: Rise To The Throne
World Destruction~Tagline Godzilla:Rise To The Throne Is A Fanmade 16 Part Japanese American International Science Fiction Supernatural Fantasy Crossover Film And A Sequel To The Fanmade Reboot And Adaptation Of The Japanese Godzilla Series Godzilla The Movie Based On A Future New Godzilla Series That Might Be Released Anytime Soon.It Features So Many New Monsters Although Some Of Them Were Old Monsters And King Ghidorah This Time is The Main Antagonist In The Film.It Was Distributed By Toho In Japan And Warner Brothers And New Line Cinema In The US. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 1 Godzilla:Renewal/Godzilla:Resurgence/Shin Godzilla Plot Set In A Time When The World Gets Under Attack.Hiroshi I.R.Navarro Saw That His Plans Are Being Trashed By The World So He Planned A 9/11 Type Disaster Against The World By Deciding To Bring Back Godzilla And Hire Him as His Military Dog And Send Him To Bring Fear Terror And Perilous Times To The World(Even To Those Who Do Not Help Or Agree With Him).Godzilla Is Reborn.Two Months Later Kate The Wolf Her Sister Annabelle The Wolf Frodo The Wolf Cainface The Wolf And His Sidekick Killer The Wolf Arrive In Tokyo Japan.Later That Evening Kate Decides To Commit Suicide By Throwing Herself Into The Depths Of Tokyo Harbor Where The Sharks And Other Carnivorous Sea Creatures Can Eat Her But Suddenly She Met Cainface And Cainface Saved Kate From Falling And Frodo Got Mad At First Than Realized That Cainface Save Her.They Went To Dinner.Then The Next Morning Cainface Showed Kate His Videos.Then Days Later Cainface Teaches Kate How To Be Hostile The Right Way.Then Later Cain And Kate Have Fun At The Party Playing Videos Games (Having Fun Letting The Games Main Characters Lose Or Fail)Etc.The Next Morning Kate The Wolf Is Having Breakfast With Her Sister Annabelle The Wolf And Annabelle Gets Mad At Kate Saying You Do Not Stay On The Safe Path By Just Doing What You Want You Stay On the Safe Path By Doing Everything God And Others Say And You Will Do Everything Frodo Say!!!!.And Later Kate And The Other Characters Attend Sunday Service And Cainface Tried to Get Kate But Hiroshi I.R.Navarro Tried To Prevent Cainface And Kate From Falling In Love With Each Other Because It Makes Trashing His Plans Even Worst Also He Believes That There Are People One Should Remain Separate From.Then Cainface Warns Kate That She's Gonna Die If You Don't Break Free.And Then Later Cainface And Kate Began Playing in The forecastle Of A Small Boat To Pretend that Kate is Flying Then Later That Evening Shortly Before Godzillas Giant Rampage.Cainface Takes A Video Of Kate Dancing Seductively In Her Blue Bikini With Worms Crawling Under Her Skin.Than After That They Get Chased By Sam The Wolf (Frodo The Wolfs Only Henchman) then They Finally Find Their Hiding Place In Shinagawa.And Then While Cainface And Kate Began Kissing Each Other In That Scary Moment And A Fearsome Giant Monster Known As Godzilla Who Is The Feared Of All Monsters came Rising Out Of The Darkness In Tokyo Harbor In That Super Fearful Moment.Godzillas New Rampage On Tokyo And The World Begins.As The People Scream And Run In Terror.They Also Tried To Repel Godzilla But Unfortunately It Did Not Work As Godzilla Wipes Out The Repellers With His Atomic Breath.After Godzillas First Wave Of His Giant Rampage.Cainface And Kate Gets In Trouble In The Attitudes Of The Bad Guys (Even Hiroshi I.R.Navarro Himself) And Also Cainface Gets Framed By Frodo For Stealing The Magic Ring Then Later Frodo Places A Bird Cage In Her Head In Order To Punish Her.As Godzilla Continues His Giant Attack.Kate Rescues Cainface From the Prison Before Godzilla Gets Close To Him And Cainface And Kate Began Escaping Godzillas Giant Attack And Also Mayor O Hare Ordered The Military To Fight Godzilla And Use Ships to Evacuate The People Being In The Peril Of Godzillas Giant Attack And Also Godzilla Continues On Attacking.Kate Is About To Leave In An Evacuation Ship But Jumps Out Of The Evacuation Ship Back To The Burning Attacked City For Cainface.Frodo burrows Sams Gun And Attempts Shoot Them Both For Having Kate Jumping Out Of The Evacuation Ship And Back to The Attacked Burning City And Sam Is Beaten Up In a Restaurant By Cainface And Kate.Godzilla Then Continues On Rampaging Through And Destroying Tokyo Soon Leaving All Of Tokyo In Ruins.As Cainface And Kate make Their great attempt to survive Godzillas Giant Rampage And When Godzilla is Finished Attacking And Destroying The Entire City Some Fighter Jets begin to Make Godzilla Flee And The Evacuation Ship The Nakhimov (Being Hijacked By Annabelle The Wolf) Hits A Rock And Sinks Killing And Drowning Everyone (Including Annabelle) On Board.In The Aftermath Of Godzillas Giant Rampage.The Firemen Policemen Ambulances Military And Rescue People Are Searching For Survivors Over The Destroyed City They Rescued Some Injured Ones (Who Were Luckily Not Killed In The Giant World Rampage Of Godzilla) Including The Two Wolves Cainface And Kate.The Next Morning finds Many Including Cainface And Kate In the Hospital.While Trying To Avoid Frodo Who Is Looking For Them In The Hospital They Were Glad They Hid And The Ill Tempered Wolf Is No Longer Finding Us (It Is Also Possible That He Committed Some Kind Of Suicide The Next Day).Then They Planned Something to Kill Godzilla They Found The Oxygen Laucher.Moments Later They Change Into Their Swimsuits (Cainface Changes Into His Skull Swimming Trunk,Kate Changes Into Her Blue Bikini) Take The Oxygen Laucher With Them Into The Sea And When They Were In The Sea They Battle Godzilla And They Let Godzilla Swallow And Devour Them With The Oxygen Launcher And When They Get To Godzillas Stomach They Fire The Oxygen Laucher Killing Godzilla And They Both Perish With The Monster.After Their Fatal Battle With Godzilla Cainface And Kate And The Other Characters Known As Those who Perished In Godzillas Giant World Rampage Find Themselves Spiritually Shrunk Down Trapped And Placed Inside a SnowGlobe Containing A Copy Of Tokyo If It Hasn't Been Destroyed By Godzilla By The Very Seductive Sister Of Princess Elsa Susan To Spend Eternity In Their Twisted Version of Hell. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 2 Godzilla:Heritage Plot A Few Months After Godzillas New Rampage On Tokyo And The World.Godzilla,Godzilla(Bible Believing Christian Reboot),Anguirus,Baragon,Mothra,Varan,Battra,Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla,Gorosaurus,ETC Emerge.Godzilla Battles His Ultimate Rival Godzilla(Bible Believing Christian Reboot) For The First Time In Las Vegas Until All Of Las Vegas Goes In Ruins And Its Tear Apart Las Vegas This Time(Since Godzilla Giant World Rampage Until A Few Months Later It Seems To Be Happening All Over Again). Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 3 The Shin Era Plot Godzilla And Many Other Monsters Emerge. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 4 The Heritage Era Plot Godzilla And More And More Monsters Emerge. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 5 Giant Monsters All Out Attack Plot Godzilla Mothra Baragon Varan Anguirus And King Ghidorah Go To War. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 6 The Legend Era Plot Godzilla And Countless More Monsters Emerge. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 7 The Legacy Era Plot Godzilla And All The Other Monsters Emerge. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 8 War Of Revenge Plot Godzilla And All The Other Monsters Go To War. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 9 Godzilla Vs Godzilla Plot Godzilla Battles His Rival Godzilla(Disney/Non-Disney Crossover Physical Bible). Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 10 Godzilla Meets Brooke Plot Godzilla Meets His Female Equivalent From The FanMade Pixar Film The Giant Monster From The Deep. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 11 World War 3 Era Plot Godzilla And More And More Monsters Emerge. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 12 Revelation Era 2 Plot Godzilla And More And More And More Monsters Emerge. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 13 Godzilla Vs CharlieIsPoopy Plot Godzilla Battles Charlie PoopyDog (That Ugly Version Of Charlie Barkin From All Dogs Go To Heaven). Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 14 Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah Part 1 Plot Much Of The World Lays In Ruins.Godzilla And All Of His Allies Go To War Against King Ghidorah And Other Evil Monsters. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 15 Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah Part 2 Plot Godzilla And All Of His Allies Are On A Mission To Take Down King Ghidorah And The Other Evil Monsters.In The Battle Between Godzilla And His Kaiju And Non Kaiju Friends And King Ghidorah And The Evil Monsters In Mount Fuji.Godzilla And His Kaiju And Non Kaiju Friends Battle Ghidorah The Aliens And The Evil Monsters Altogether.Then When The Battle Ends With The Good Guys Defeating King Ghidorah Altogether And Also The Aliens And The Evil Monsters Suffer Defeat.The Good Guys Are Now Once Again At Peace.Peace Returns. Godzilla Rise To The Throne Chapter 16 Terror Of All Monsters Plot Godzilla And All The Monsters Throughout The Entire Film Emerge.Godzilla Attacks Los Angeles,Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla Attacks Tokyo,Brooke The Kaiju Attacks Rio De Janeiro,Kamoebas Attacks Sydney Australia,Anguirus Attacks Bejing,Gorosaurus Attacks New York,Baragon Attacks Singapore,God-Zilla Attacks Seattle,King Caesar Attacks New Orleans,Sanda And Gaira Attacks Osaka,Mothra Attacks Manila,Battra Attacks Palawan,Manda Attacks Badoc,Godzilla(Disney/Non-Disney Crossover Physical Bible) Attacks Jerusalem,And Many Other Monsters Rampage Worldwide Than Later Godzilla Must Go Around The World To Fight The Bad Monsters Rampaging Worldwide To Bring Back Peace Again. Characters Non Kaiju Characters *Kate The Wolf-Shes A Beautiful And Sexy But Somewhat Annoying Female Wolf.She Is In Love With Cainface The Wolf.She Serves As The Female Protagonist Of Chapter 1(That Is Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). *Cainface The Wolf-Hes A Wolf Bandit That Steals For His Love Interest Kate That Makes Him A Modern Day Robin Hood.He Is In Love With Kate.His Other Name Is Leonard.He Is The Male Protagonist Of Chapter 1(That Is Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). *Killer The Wolf-He Is Cainfaces Sidekick.He Is Killed During Godzillas Giant Rampage When Godzilla Stepped On Him. *Annabelle The Wolf-She Is Kates ill Tempered And Paranoid Younger Sister.She Played Violent Video Games When She Was Younger.She Makes Bad Choices.She Salutes On Movies That Are Good And Rants On Movies That Are Not Good.She Is Hired To Monitor Kate.She Is The Chief Hijacker Of The Evacuation Ship Nakhimov.She Is Killed When The Nakhimov Hits A Rock And Sinks.She Is One Of The Main Antagonists(Alongside Godzilla,Hiroshi I.R.Navarro,Mrs Molnar,Frodo The Wolf And Sam The Wolf,) Of Chapter 1(That Is Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). *Frodo the Wolf-He Is Kates Extremely ill Tempered Fiancee.He Is Named After The Main Hero Of The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy.He Is One Of The Main Antagonists Of Chapter 1(That is Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). *Sam the Wolf-Frodos Only Henchman. *Hiroshi I.R.Navarro-He Is The Man Who Reawakens Godzilla With Another Nuclear H-Bomb Testing In Order To Put The World(Also Those Who Do Not Agree With Him) In Peril In Order To Give Way To His Plans And Besides That He Tries To Prevent Cainface And Kate From Falling In Love With Each Other That Could Also Show That To His Very Own World He Is A Hero To The Whole World He Is A Greedy Person(Not Greedy For Money But Something Else He Wants) Who Uses Monsters To Overcome Those Who Get In His Way.He Is The Handsome On The Outside But Ugly On The Inside Ringleader Of Godzillas Giant Rampaging And Attacking Of The World Mainly Because He Is Godzillas Master.He Is The True Main Antagonist Of Chapter 1(That Is Based On the 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence). *Mayor O Hare-He Is The Mayor On Tokyo in Part 1(Based Of The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence).He Is Killed In Godzillas Giant Rampaging Of Tokyo And The World When He and Godzilla Are Looking At Each Other In a Very Tall Building And Godzilla Fires At The Very Tall Building With Only Him In It. *Mrs Molnar-Hiroshi I.R.Navarros Henchwoman Who Says That Godzilla Is The Only Way That Will Solve All Of His Problems With His Plans Being Trashed. *James Molnar-A Soldier.He Is Deeply In Love With Susan.He Is Susans Love Interest And The Main Non Kaiju Protagonist Of The Film. *Susan-A Very Attractive And Seductive Temptress/Succubus-Like Femme Fatale Who Seduces In Many Ways And Collects Bad Characters And Place Them Under Her SnowGlobe Collection.She Resembles Rouge The Bat,Lola From Shark Tale,Scarlett Overkill,Sawyer From Cats Dont Dance,Jewel From Rio,Gazelle From Zootopia, And Rainbow Dash In The Inside.She Is Princess Elsa's Older Sister.She First Appears In the End Of Chapter 1 When She Places Cainface And Kate And The Other Characters Who Perished In Godzillas Giant Tokyo and the World Rampage.She Is The Sexy Heroine Of The Film. *Boon Aliens-An Alien Race Who Control King Ghidorah And The Other Bad Monsters. *The Other Characters-The Many Other Characters.Both Good And Bad Throughtout The Film. Kaiju Characters *Godzilla-A Giant Prehistoric Amphibious Reptilian Dinosaur-Like Kaiju Well Known As The King Of The Monsters.He Is The Main Kaiju Antagonist of Chapter 1 That Is Based On the 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence And The Main Kaiju Protagonist Of The Rest Of The Film. *Godzilla(Tristar Remake)/Zilla-An Incarnation Of Godzilla Later Known As Zilla Or G.I.N.O.. *Godzilla(Disney/Non-Disney Crossover Physical Bible)-An Incarnation Of Godzilla That Is Strongly Resembles The Classic Godzilla And Godzilla 2014.He Is A God-Like Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Awakened By Some Nuclear Bomb Testing. *King Ghidorah-A Three Headed Dragon Known As The King Of Terror Or Lord Of Terror.He Serves As The Main Antagonist Of The Film. *Anguirus-A Giant Ankylosaurus. *Rodan-A Giant Pteranodon. *Mothra-A God-Like Divine Moth. *Varan-A Flying Giant Lizard. *Baragon-A Giant Subterranean Reptile. *Kamoebas-A Giant Turtle. *Gorosaurus-A Giant Theopod. *Godzilla Jr/Minilla-Godzillas Son. *King Caesar-An Ancient Shisa. *Krystalak-A Crystal Monster. *SpaceGodzilla-A Space Mutant Godzillasaurus.The Secondary Antagonist Of The Film. *Jet Jaguar-A Humaniod Robot. *MOGUERA-A Giant Robot. *CharlieIsPoopy-An Extraordinary Dog Who Poops On His Enemies. *Battra-Mothras Evil Later Good Male Counterpart. *Yogaro-??? *Rogary-??? *Gogary-??? *Gigan-An Alien Cyborg. *Manda-As Asian Sea Dragon. *Dagahra-A Sea Dragon Once Designed To Consume Garbage. *Mothra Leo-Mothras Daughter. *Maguma-A Giant Walwus. *Kamacuras-A Giant Mantis. *Kumonga-A Giant Spider. *Frankenstein-A Mutant Human. *Sanda-Frankensteins Good Son. *Gaira-Frankensteins Evil Son. *Obsidius-A Magma Monster. *Titan-Man Eating Titans. *Dogora-A Giant Jellyfish Like Monster. *God-Zilla-A Hybrid Of A Stegosaurus Tyrannosaurus Dragon And A Gorilla And A Whale And Many Others Classified. *Brooke The Kaiju-Godzillas Disney/Pixar Made Equivalent Known As The Queen Of The Monsters. Trivia * Chapter 1 That is based On the 2016 Japanese Godzilla Reboot Godzilla Resurgence Has Burrowed Similar Elements From James Camerons 1997 Film Titanic. ** In Both The Female Protagonists(Kate And Rose)Are In the Hands Of Their Villainous Fiancees(Frodo The Wolf And Cal Nathan Hockley). ** Both The Evil Fiancees(Cal And Frodo) Have A Bad Temper. ** In Both The Female Protagonists Get Yelled At Countless Times By The Main Antagonists So That They Will Be Doing Things The Way They Want. ** In Both The Female Protagonist(Kate And Rose) Are Rich And The Male Protagonist(Cainface And Jack) Are Poor. ** Both The Female Protagonists(Kate And Rose) Want To Marry The Male Protagonists(Cainface And Jack) Instead Of Their Evil Fiancess(Cal And Frodo). ** In Both.The Male Protagonist Teaches The Female Protagonist How To Do Things The Right Way(Jack Teaches Rose How To Spit The Right Way,Cainface Teaches Kate How To Be Hostile The Right Way), ** Both The Female Protagonists Have Fun With The Male Protagonists In A Party(Rose Dances With Jack In Third Class Party.Kate Plays Video Games With Cainface The Whatever The Way They Want Mainly For Fun And Funny Purposes In the Bar Like Party). ** In Both The Male Protagonists Makes Artistic Sexy Stuff Out Of The Female Protagonists(Jack Draws Rose Naked.Cainface Takes A Video A Kate Dancing Seductively In Her Blue Bikini With Worms Crawling Under Her Skin). ** In Both The Male Protagonists(Jack And Cainface) Gets Framed By The Evil Fiancees(Frodo And Cal). ** In Both The Two Heroes Make Their Escape From The Giant Disaster(Jack And Rose Escape The Sinking Of the Titanic.Cainface And Kate Escape Godzillas New Attack In Present Day). ** However The Difference Is Jack And Rose Are On Ians Good Side And Cainface And Kate Are On Ians Bad Side. * Chapter 1 Is Somewhat A Tragedy Story.Because Of Taking Place In A Time That A Reincarnated Godzilla Attacks And Destroys Modern Day Tokyo And The World.In The End The Two Heroes Tried To Kill Godzilla But Killed Themselves Instead.Cainface And Kate And The Other Characters Who Perished In Godzillas New Attack In Present Day Are Being Placed In A SnowGlobe Containing A Copy Of Tokyo By The Very Attractive And Seductive Susan To Spend Eternity As Their Twisted Version Of Hell For Their Sins And Wickedness Against I.R.Navarros Universe.It Is Also Possible That It Is An Adaptation Of Romeo And Juliet Set In A Time That Godzilla Returns. * The Movie That They Were Watching In The Hijacked Evacuation Ship The Nakhimov Was Godzilla Vs The Eru Monster When It Later Becomes A Horror Film Comes To Life That Is Part Of Annabelles Hijacking Of The Evacuation Ship.The Hijacking And Sinking Of The Nakhimov Are Related And Similar To The Real Life July 2012 Colorado Shootings And The Real Life Hijacking And Crashing Of United 93.It Is Also Called The SS Godzilla Of Tokyo Bay. * Susan Is Somewhat A Supernatural Being More Than Just A Human Being That Is The Female Counterpart Of Satan.Because Of The Way She Seduces People With Her Pure Attractiveness.The Way She Collects Bad Characters And Drag Them To Hell.ETC.And Also Because In The End Of Chapter 1 (Based On The 2016 Godzilla Film Godzilla Resurgence) She Placed Cainface And Kate And The Other Characters In A Seemly Restored Version Of Tokyo Contained In A SnowGlobe.There Is Also A Theory That She Is The Girlfriend Of Satan (Although She Has A Boyfriend Named James Molnar Who Is Deeply In Love With Her Because Of Her Pure Attractiveness Both Inside And Out That Could Also Show that James Has Her As His Sexy Heroine).She Can Also Do Any Kind Of Sexy Dance (Such As Dance With Her Bikini,ETC.Also She Could Take Off Her Clothes Or Change Into Her Sexy Clothes Before Doing That,Also She Has Her Belly Button Pierced And She Could Also Keep Her Belly Button Piercing Or Hide Her Belly Button Piercing When Doing That.).Also She Could Do That In Order To Seduce.Also Her Powers,Abilities And Skills Are Supernaturay Powers,Durability,High Intelligence,Seducing And Super Sexy Dance,Also She Can Also Be Compared To Rouge The Bat,Scarlet Overkill,Lola From Shark Tale And Gazelle From Zootopia. * It Is Possible That Hiroshi I.R.Navarro Is Christian Because Of The Way He Believes That There Are People In This World Whom Christians Or Gods People Should Stay Separate From.Also When He Saw That Is Plans Is Being Trashed By The World.He Saw That Tokyo Has Worldly People Looking For Things To Do That Save Them From Being Bored At This Time. * The Reason Why Kate And Her Friends And Foes Went To Whats The Opposite Of Whats Above As Their Afterlife(Cainface Also Went There With Her).Because Kate Did Several things That Are Still Not Right When She Was Younger Such As She Made Fun Of Four Characters(Brooke The Kaiju Peter Pan Lord Ian Hans And I.R.Navarro).She Also Added False Information In I.R.Navarros Faithful Great Story(Also Those Who Perished In The Second Mass Destruction Of Tokyo By Godzilla Also Have Similar Situations Thats Why They Also Went Into That Unpleasant Afterlife With Her).She Also Had A Very Big Scene In The New York Vegas Mall When She Was About To Graduate From High School Due To Her Sadness And Disappointment Of Not Getting Her Way(This Is Also Related To The Violent Events Of The Final Film And Final Chapter Of The God-Zilla Series Gigantis The Hybrid Monster The 2012 Wars/Gojira The Hybrid Monster The 2012 Wars/God-Zilla The Hybrid Monster The 2012 Wars And Is Similar to The 9/11 Attacks Than Could Make This More Than Just A Giant Tantrum She Could Perform That Could Also Leave Much Of The Mall In Ruins(It Is So Very Possible That She Learned That From Jackiestasia And Prince Aian).But Now Lucky For In Her Present Years They Will Not be able To Recognize Her Because Her Appearance Has Changed That Her Body Is Now Thick.Plus This Episode She Performed Also Takes Place In 2012).Also Cainface Also Do Sinful Things For Heroic Purposes(He Also Pretends To Be Poor And Needy To Steal From Others).Those Who Perished In Godzillas 9/11 Type Rampaging Of This World Also Went There For Eternity Because What They Were Doing Is Adding In(Mostly False Information) And Subtracting(Mostly Accurate Information) From I.R.Navarros Faithful Great Story.Gambling.Stealing Others Lovers.Commiting Adultery.Falling In Love With Their Idols.ETC. * Both Versions Of Godzilla Resurgence(Tohos And I.R.Navarros) Are Somewhat Monster Horror Disaster Films.Mostly Because This Godzilla Is The Most Scariest And Most Terrifying And Horrifying Incarnation And Version Yet(And So Many Fans Wish That This Version Of Godzilla Is To Be The Most Horrifying And Terrifying Incarnation Of Godzilla Yet). * There Are Also Theories On Chapter 1 That Is Based On The 2016 Japanese Godzilla Reboot Godzilla Resurgence/Shin Godzilla.That There Are Two Godzillas In the Same Event That This Godzilla Attacks Tokyo While The Other Godzilla Attacks Las Vegas In The Same Time. * The Elements Of The Godzilla Resurgence Based Chapter 1 Also Shows That Those Who Are In Ians Side Treat Cainface And Kate As A Villain And A Villainess(Two Troublemakers Who Enjoy With The World Trashing Ians Plans) While Those Who Are In SpyDevils Side Treat Cainface And Kate As A Hero And Heroine.Also Godzillas Giant World Rampage Is Similar To 9/11 To The Bad Beings/Races(The World Of The Evil One) In Crazy Earth,Godzillas Giant World Rampage Is Similar To The Biblical Great Flood To The Good Beings/Races(The World Of The Holy One) In Crazy Earth.Besides It Is Also Possible The Hiroshi I.R.Navarro Is The True Main Antagonist In Part 1(Mostly To SpyDevils And Asmodeus World) Because He Has Bigger Plans Than Anyone Else(Even Godzilla Himself) Also His Main Goal In Chapter 1 Is To Punish Humanity(But Those Who Help Or Agree With Him) For Their Crimes Against His Universe By Hiring Godzilla To Destroy The World With His Enemies (Those Who Trash His Plans) In It (Sadly He Succeeded In Doing So And The Two Baddies Known As He And Godzilla Suffered A False Defeat) That Also Shows That In The World Of The Holy One In Crazy Earth /And His Own World He's A Hero While To The Whole World He's A Master Manipulator. * Also It Is So Very Possible That Kate The Wolf Is Either Crazy Earths Version of The Whore Of Babylon From The Book Of Revelation Or Jezebels Crazy Earth Counterpart. * This Shin Godzilla Is A Hybrid Of Revelation Gojira,Godzilla(1954) And Godzilla(1984) That Makes Him Even More Fearsome,Scarier And Terrifying. * The Films Incarnation Of King Ghidorah Is More Evil And Dark Than His Previous Incarnations. * Despite Being A Sequel To The Multi Part Reboot And Adaptation Of the Japanese Godzilla Series Godzilla:The Movie.It Is Also Possible That I.R.Navarros Religious Godzilla Who Is Also A Character In This Film Might Suffer The Same Fate As The Other Godzilla Inspired Monsters Such As Proud And Selfish Earths Godzilla,Devilzilla,Contaminated Godzilla, And God-Zilla.Besides I.R.Navarro Decides To Make His Reincarnated Godzilla Much More Bigger And Stronger Than The Disney/Non-Disney Crossover Physical Bible Godzilla Suppose That Tohos Godzilla Is A Nuclear Enhanced Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile Or A Irradiated Godzillasaurus I.R.Navarros Godzilla Is A Giant Prehistoric Amphibious Reptilian Hybrid Of Every Godzilla Legendary Pictures Godzilla Is A Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile.Also He Decides To Make His Godzilla In This Sequel Film Also As Scary As His ShodaiGoji Based Incarnation In Chapter 1 In The Previous Film. * After I.R.Navarro Adapted The Original Godzilla Film In 1954,The Showa Series(Mostly Where Godzilla Serves As A True Hero),The Heisei Series(Mostly Where Godzilla Serves As A True Hero),The Millennium Series(Mostly Where Godzilla Serves As A True Hero),The Cancelled Tristar Script,Other Cancelled Godzilla Films(Mostly The Ones Where Godzilla Serves As A True Hero),The Original Legendary Pictures Script, Into A Multi Part Godzilla Reboot Called Godzilla The Movie I.R.Navarro Decides To Go Back To The Dark Tone Of Chapter 1 From The Previous Film Godzilla:The Movie That Is Based On The Original Godzilla Film In 1954 And Adapt One Of The Newest Godzilla Films That Can Spawn A New And Rebooted Series Into Part 1 In This Film Along With The Other Parts Of The Rest Of This Film.Also In Chapter 1 Based On The 2016 Japanese Reboot Godzilla:Resurgence He Decides To Make Godzilla More Than Just Godzilla.That The Threats In Godzillas Giant World Rampage Are Hiroshi I.R.Navarro(The Ringleader And His Minions) And His Wrath,Godzilla,Pirate Hijackers Of The Evacuation Ship The Nakhimov (Annabelle Is The Lead Hijacker).Ever Since I.R.Navarro Said That His Favorite Monster Is Godzilla Because He Is Also Close To Being The Hit-Man Of Those Who Trash His Plans. Category:Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:Movie